robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Steg-O-Saw-Us
Steg-O-Saw-Us (occasionally spelt as Steg-A-Saw-Us) was the first robot from the Jurassic Park team, which competed in Series 3 of Robot Wars. Originally a reserve robot called in to replace T-Wrecks at the last minute, it ultimately won its heat by defeating Napalm in the Heat Final, also defeating former champion Beast of Bodmin in the Semi-Finals to reach the Grand Final. After being immobilised and severely damaged by Hypno-Disc, Steg-O-Saw-Us ultimately finished joint-third in Series 3 along with Fire Storm. Steg-O-Saw-Us was succeeded by Steg 2 and 3 Stegs to Heaven in Series 4 and 5 respectively, though neither robot reached the level of success of the original robot. Design Steg-O-Saw-Us was a green box wedge-shaped robot designed to resemble a dinosaur, with red stegosaurus-style spikes along its body as well as two eyes and a mouth at its front end. Its main weapon was a pneumatic lifting tail at the rear, although the robot mainly relied on its high speed and pushing power to ram opponents into the arena wall and arena hazards, often causing significant or terminal damage to their internal components and drive systems in the process. The team had originally planned to use tracks, but decided to swap them out for regular wheels before appearing on the show. However, Jonathan Pearce mistakenly addressed the wheels as tracks at one point during Steg-O-Saw-Us' run. Steg-O-Saw-Us cost a total of £1500 to build. Etymology The robot's name was a pun on stegosaurus, a type of dinosaur. Robot History Series 3 As a Robot Wars newcomer, Steg-O-Saw-Us made its Third Wars debut in Heat G, replacing the withdrawal T-Wrecks to face Series 2 returnee Orac's Revenge in its first-round battle. It slowly turned to face Orac's Revenge in the opening seconds of the battle, but a brief hesitation near Matilda's CPZ allowed Orac’s Revenge to push and hit it with its axe. Steg-O-Saw-Us sped away immediately, shuttling back and forth across the arena before forcefully slamming Orac's Revenge into the wall. Seconds later, it pushed Orac's Revenge into the wall as Orac’s Revenge repeatedly fired its axe, before both robots separated. Steg-O-Saw-Us turned and rammed Orac's Revenge into another wall, with the axe of Orac’s Revenge being unable to cause any significant damage to it. The two robots darted away from Shunt's CPZ before spending a considerable time dodging each other's charges. Steg-O-Saw-Us eventually backed into Orac's Revenge, but missed it with its lifting tail, allowing Orac's Revenge to axe it a few more times as it drove hastily away. In spite of this, Steg-O-Saw-Us bumped into Orac's Revenge again, and this time shoved it straight into the pit, leaving it to be attacked by the House Robots as it spun round in victory. In the second round, Steg-O-Saw-Us faced fellow Series 3 newcomer Henry, with the Jurassic Park team expressing confidence beforehand about their chances of winning. At the start, it reversed towards the wall before charging towards and nudging Henry, which initially failed to move after 'activate' was called. Henry finally started moving after this attack, but stopped again as Steg-O-Saw-Us slowly approached and pushed it towards Dead Metal. Steg-O-Saw-Us waited as Henry again regained mobility and struggled to drive clear of the Flame Pit, before ramming it twice, driving itself into the wall on the second charge as Henry swerved away. Steg-O-Saw-Us briefly got caught on the Flame Pit as it and Henry locked together, but both robots separated quickly, with Steg-O-Saw-Us turning itself around over the flames. It was almost overturned twice by an arena spike as it pursued Henry again, but escaped and waited for Henry to drive away from Sergeant Bash's CPZ before attacking it again. However, Henry drove straight past Steg-O-Saw-Us and into Shunt's CPZ, where it was permanently immobilised and dragged out by Shunt’s axe. Steg-O-Saw-Us rammed Henry a few more times as it was left near the flame jets, and progressed to the Heat Final while Henry sustained tremendous damage from the House Robots. There, it faced Series 2 Semi-Finalist Napalm for a place in the series semi-finals. The two robots met each other in the centre of the arena, with Steg-O-Saw-Us ramming underneath Napalm with its tail before driving past and nudging Napalm away. More dodging ensued, before Steg-O-Saw-Us rammed Napalm into Shunt's CPZ twice, causing Napalm's plough and top armour to buckle. Both robots briefly escaped, before Steg-O-Saw-Us got underneath Napalm again, the latter's hazard sign falling through its chassis and onto the floor as it did so. Another ram sent Napalm precariously close to the flame jets, before Steg-O-Saw-Us pushed it around. Steg-O-Saw-Us was then pushed back into the wall by Napalm, with both robots getting stuck together and requiring the House Robots to leave their CPZs and separate them. An attack from Shunt almost forced Steg-O-Saw-Us onto its side against the wall, but Steg-O-Saw-Us eventually escaped, reversing to push Napalm from the side and again ram it into the wall. Steg-O-Saw-Us dragged Napalm back as the latter got caught on one of its top spikes, before pushing Napalm a few more times, buckling its armour, and eventually shoving it into Sir Killalot. It waited outside the CPZ as Sir Killalot caused more damage to Napalm, before being pushed back itself by Sir Killalot. Steg-O-Saw-Us spent the remainder of the battle slamming into and buckling Napalm's plough a few more times, before 'cease' was called and the battle went to a Judges' decision. The decision went unanimously in favour of Steg-O-Saw-Us, putting it through to the Series Semi-Finals. In the first round of Semi-Final 2, Steg-O-Saw-Us faced fellow newcomer Gravedigger. In the opening seconds, it darted round the outside of Gravedigger before hesitating and being nudged back by Gravedigger. Steg-O-Saw-Us drove itself over the Flame Pit and past Matilda, before speeding across the arena and avoiding attacks from Gravedigger. Eventually, Steg-O-Saw-Us succeeded in pushing Gravedigger around in circles, before Gravedigger pushed it back into an angle grinder and Sir Killalot's CPZ. Sir Killalot pushed both robots back, which allowed Gravedigger to get underneath and briefly lift Steg-O-Saw-Us off its wheels. Steg-O-Saw-Us recovered to push Gravedigger sideways, before the two robots drove alongside each other and kept nudging each other, the attacks buckling the end of Gravedigger's wedge in the process. Gravedigger responded by pushing Steg-O-Saw-Us into the wall and tipping it onto its side near Matilda, but Steg-O-Saw-Us was pushed back upright by Matilda, and again slammed into the side of Gravedigger in an attempt to lift it. Steg-O-Saw-Us lifted itself off the floor in doing so, and resorted to pushing Gravedigger back across the arena using its tail. Shunt came out of his CPZ to separate both robots as the battle drew to a close, with Steg-O-Saw-Us pushed Gravedigger around again just as 'cease' was called. Once again, the battle went to a Judges' decision, which despite Jonathan Pearce believing that Gravedigger was more aggressive throughout, went in Steg-O-Saw-Us' favour. In the second round, Steg-O-Saw-Us faced Beast of Bodmin, the successor to Series 1 champion Roadblock. At the start, Steg-O-Saw-Us repeated its tactic of turning away from Beast of Bodmin and dodging it, before slamming into its front wedge. Successive rams caused damage to the right-hand side of Beast of Bodmin's wedge, as Steg-O-Saw-Us pushed it around and avoided Beast of Bodmin's own nudges and shoves. The two robots bumped head-on into each other again, with Steg-O-Saw Us again pushing Beast of Bodmin around before momentarily driving up part of Beast of Bodmin's wedge. Steg-O-Saw-Us backed up and rammed Beast of Bodmin again, before attempting to push it from the side. Beast of Bodmin drove away, only for Steg-O-Saw-Us to nudge it and steer it into the wall near Shunt's CPZ. Steg-O-Saw-Us slammed into Beast of Bodmin a few more times as it became apparent that the latter was immobilised, before retreating to the centre of the arena as Shunt and Sergeant Bash attacked Beast of Bodmin. While Beast of Bodmin was thrown across the arena by the Floor Flipper, Steg-O-Saw-Us was declared the winner and secured its place in the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, Steg-O-Saw-Us faced the destructive Hypno-Disc in its eliminator. It immediately rammed into the back of Hypno-Disc as the latter turned away, but sustained a few glancing blows from Hypno-Disc’s disc as the two robots drove away from each other. Steg-O-Saw-Us again slammed into Hypno-Disc, pushing it out of the way as it drove itself into Shunt’s CPZ. In attempting to escape the CPZ, it accidentally backed into Matilda's corner, and avoided the flame jets as it charged across the arena for another attack. Steg-O-Saw-Us nudged Hypno-Disc and attempted to lure it back, only for Hypno-Disc to slice through its right-hand side as it attempted to dodge. The two robots drove towards and circled round each other once again, with Steg-O-Saw-Us again deflecting Hypno-Disc's disc away as it tried to push it from the side once more. Steg-O-Saw-Us hit the wall before colliding tail-first with Hypno-Disc and ramming into it a few more times. It eventually rammed into and pushed Hypno-Disc from the rear, this time succeeding in pushing Hypno-Disc into the wall and momentarily stopping its disc from spinning up. Steg-O-Saw-Us charged at Hypno-Disc as the latter escaped, and withstood more hits to its front end as it continued driving into and steering Hypno-Disc towards the arena spikes. As it made another charge, it momentarily bumped into the wall as Hypno-Disc drove away, and sustained another gash from Hypno-Disc as it backed away. Steg-O-Saw-Us slammed into Hypno-Disc a few more times with its tail, but sustained more damage as it did so, and appeared to lose mobility in the centre of the arena. Hypno-Disc sent Steg-O-Saw-Us spinning with another hit, damaging the armour around its left wheel, and Steg-O-Saw-Us backed into the wall, seemingly unable to drive properly. 'Cease' was called as Hypno-Disc landed one final blow, and Steg-O-Saw-Us was eliminated, struggling to drive with the extensive damage it sustained. While it was eliminated from the Third Wars, Steg-O-Saw-Us was due to fight Fire Storm in a playoff to determine third and fourth places in the series. However, it was forced to withdraw from the playoff after the Jurassic Park team could not repair the damage inflicted to it in time. While this would have normally given Steg-O-Saw-Us fourth place by default, the Fire Storm team considered this unfair to the Jurassic Park team, so both teams agreed to take joint third place. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 1 The withdrawal from the third place playoff is not counted as a loss. Series Record Trivia *Jonathan Pearce misquoted Steg-O-Saw-Us as a Semi-Finalist ahead of its immediate successor's first battle in Series 4, when it was actually a Grand Finalist. *Like Binky, Steg-O-Saw-Us was originally a reserve robot for the Third Wars, but was brought in to compete at the last minute after T-Wrecks withdrew from the competition. This substitution occurred close to filming, explaining why Jurassic Park did not have a full introduction or interviews during Steg-O-Saw-Us' heat. **Achieving third place in the main championship makes Steg-O-Saw-Us the joint-most successful reserve robot in Robot Wars, along with TR2. **Coincidentally, T-Wrecks was another robot whose name was a pun on a dinosaur. Honours External Links Steg-O-Saw-Us website (archived) Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Grand Finalists Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Robot Wars Third Place Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Substitute Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Dinosaur Themed Robots Category:Robots that bore the UK flag Category:Robots that forfeited a place Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 3 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4